Calls
by Curtis255
Summary: This is inspired by a spoiler I read that said how this Valentines episode Happy is waiting for a "call" and that mean that Patrick (Happy's Dad) back. Or my own personal opinion is that it could be a call from her OBGYN about her possibly being pregnant. So I'm combining them both.


**This is inspired by a spoiler I read that said how this Valentines episode Happy is waiting for a "call" and that mean that Patrick (Happy's Dad) back. Or my own personal opinion is that it could be a call from her OBGYN about her possibly being pregnant. So I'm combining them both.**

"Is she alright?" Paige whispered to Toby as Happy and him walked into work.

She had went straight to the back and hid, knowing that she shouldn't smash anything.

"She's stressed."

Cabe, Walter, and Sly came to gather around them and talk.

"What is Happy stressed about?" Walter asked.

"I don't think she wants me to say yet."

"It's okay, Toby." Paige said.

The day went on and Happy was at her desk. Toby had been the only one, all day, to talk to here and go near her.

He had walked over around 12:30 with a bowl of Mac ń cheese that was shaped like Star Wars. She looked up at him and he leaned down kissing her forehead. She moved her head up to kiss his lips.

She thanked him and took a bite of the lunch her husband made for her. They always made sure that the other wouldn't go down the rabbit hole.

M

He knew she was upset and worrying about getting a call anxiously. She told him about the blood test and he knew it was something she really wanted.

Half an hour later her phone rang. She picked it up in seconds and everyone's heads snapped up at the sudden ringing.

She said hello and stepped outside.

"Yes this is Mrs. Quinn"

"Your father, Patrick Quinn, is being released from jail on good behavior and once you pick him up, he is a free man."

"Really?! Thank you I'll be right there."

They hang up and she goes back inside. Toby walks right up to her, trying to read her and get answers. She was clearly happy and excited.

"So?!"

"It wasn't that. My Dad's being released from jail."

"That great!" He pulled her into a hug and she kissed him quickly. "Do you want me to go with you?" He asked quietly, in her ear.

The team stared at them.

"We will be back."

"Why don't you guys take off work for the rest of the day. We'll see you two tomorrow." Cabe said.

"Thanks Cabe" Toby says.

They grabbed their stuff and left to pick him up. Happy jumped in the driver's seat. Toby got in next to her.

Once they got in and checked, they were able to see him. Happy and him hugged and Patrick gave his son-in-law a hug.

They left and were on their way to his house. They were all talking and catching up, Happy and Toby had almost forgotten about the call that were waiting for, then in the middle of their conversation her phone rang.

Happy answered it quickly. Both her and her husband remembering the call they had waited all day for.

It was a quick call. The doctor had said that the blood test was positive and she was finally pregnant. She hung up and smiled at Toby, whom was driving.

"It's positive!"

They were so happy and overjoyed.

"What's positive?" Her dad asked from the backseat.

"Um… Dad… You're gonna be a Grandparent."

"Really?! Did you just find this out now?"

"Yeah that's what the call was about." Happy told him.

"Was it planned?"

"Yes" Toby answered.

"Congratulations"

"Thanks Dad"

They dropped him off at his place and went home to celebrate the right way. Once they got inside they started kissing and feeling their way to the couch. Toby sat down with her straddling him.

His hands were supporting her back and keeping her body close to his. She kissed up his neck and along his scruffy face, before finally kissing his lips. He kissed back with passion.

Then his cellphone rang. A song filling the air. They both grunted. Happy made a show of reaching into his back pocket. She looked to see Cabe's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey...Happy?"

"Yeah?"

"Toby's phone"

"We're married and live together. Get over it, old man. "

"Um… We wanted to know how your dad is doing?"

"He is good, and at home."

They ended the conversation and Happy tossed the phone aside. She turned back to her husband and quickly went down to kiss him.


End file.
